Return of Familiar Faces
by Twister91
Summary: This is a story request for dragonqueenc. R&R and no flames please! thanks!


A/N: hi there!! this story is to a fan of my stories, and this person be dragonqueenc! o And yes, I am open for doing fan fics for my characters. Enjoy!

Return of Familiar Faces

Snow gently fluttered down from the heavens above. The sky dull with the smoky grey clouds. Bird had long disappeared. People hid inside to keep out the cold. Other than a few people that is. Throwing snow at each other seems primitive. But when playing with the Momeniya triplets, t can get very competitive. War was on between the two sets of triplets. Ryou, Otogi and Ichigo were team blue. Ryan, Hoshi and Caledonia where team lilac.

Cale's ability to fly a great speeds was an advantage. But Otogi's spells were hard to avoid. She had picked Otogi as her main target. Throwing and dumping as much snow on him as possible. Otogi, to say the least, wasn't impressed. Water spells plus the freezing wind quickly froze Cale's wings. Ryan was having a less aggressive war with Ichigo. Both being too gentle. Throwing lightly compact snow at each other didn't hurt and they both laughed. Hoshi was ducking, throwing and doing very impressive acrobatic manoeuvres to avoid her fathers snowballs. He was throwing them at such speeds she had to be on her toes at all times. She countered with a snowball to the face each time. Cale had gotten a large snowball and hovered outside of Otogi's eyes. Directly above him. She held the snowball in front of her and let it go. Otogi looked around. He blinked and looked up just as the snowball hit him. He blinked more before glaring and throwing more spells at the young teen. Cale laughed and did loops in the air teasingly. Malachite looked outside and smiled.

"Looks like they are having fun," he commented. Jet glanced over and laughed. Caitlyn walked in covered in snow and looking frustrated.

"I can't the boiler to defrost!" she barked. Malachite thought for a moment.

"I think I have an idea, but I need your fire," he told her. The pair walked out the room. Onyx was sitting on the sofa. Hands behind his head and feet neatly crossed over in front of him. Jet smiled sympathetically.

"Hows the heat?" she asked. He opened an eye before closing it.

"Fine," he answered. Jet sighed more and shook her head. Lately Onyx had a cold and was still recovering. His fire powers had been disabled for the time being, so his body wasn't a warm as it should normally be. She picked up a blanket and flung it over her brother. She ignored the annoyed growl.

"You need to keep warm in Winter, or did years of fire power make you forget?" she grinned teasingly. Onyx shrugged.

"Who cares?" he asked. Jet scowled and slapped him. He growled more.

"Stop acting like a baby!" she told him before walking out the room. Onyx rolled his eyes. The sound a ship caught his attention. He got up and walked to the window. The snowball fights had stopped for now. A gleaming ice blue ship landed outside the robot. Onyx blinked and headed outside. Jet soon followed with Malachite and Caitlyn. The Hyper Force members were on the robot's shoulder, keeping watch. A door opened in the ship. A snow white robot monkey with yellow eyes popped up. A single onyx stone lay in her forehead.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled. Onyx froze like the ice around him.

"Petalite..." he whispered. Malachite was also shocked. Zaki appeared beside him as Petalite ran over. A black monkey with a white belly and a small crystal in it's forehead.

"Hi dad!" he called out.

"Spinal..." Onyx shook his head in shock. Mal flinched when Petalite hugged him tightly.

"Hi Malachite!" she beamed.

"H-Hi," he muttered. Petalite leaned up to kiss him but he stopped her before she got anywhere near him. She blinked. "I'm got someone else Petalite," her eyes filled with sadness.

"B-But I thought...we were still.." she started. Malachite shook his head.

"It ended when you disappeared," he told her gently. She looked away sadly. Before running to Onyx. She hugged him tightly. Onyx didn't react. Unable to move from the shock of seeing his kids again. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they dad?" he asked. Spinal and Petalite looked at him and turned to Onyx.

"These are Spinal and Petalite...my biological kids," he told him. Daniel snorted.

"These are the ones that disappeared? Not much are they," he growled. Spinal glared.

"Daniel," Onyx warned. Caitlyn blinked and saw Ryou covered in snow and grinned. She glomped them, sending them into a pile of snow.

"GAH!" Ryou yelled. Caitlyn laughed and kisses his cheek.

Hours past. Daniel and Spinal were not getting along. Onyx didn't expect anything less. When Daniel learned what had happened. He wasn't happy. He kept himself busy cooking dinner. It took a long time for Daniel and Spinal not to argue any more. Antauri saw to that, seeing Onyx not even trying.

"Onyx, please control your sons!" he yelled at him. Onyx snarled.

"It's best for them to let it all out now!" he snapped. Antauri growled slightly. Spinal snorted.

"Grow up Danny!" Spinal mocked.

"What was that!?" Daniel yelled. Onyx had to admit enough was enough.

"Spinal!" Onyx yelled angrily. Spinal looked at him before looking away. Daniel sat back down looked away from Spinal. He winked at Hoshi and got a glare and a snowball to the face.

"Pervert," Spinal muttered. Hoshi growled.

"Careful half-pint! Only I can insult him!" she snapped.

"Aw! Does that mean you love me?" Daniel asked

"Hell no!" Hoshi yelled and slapped Him hard. Daniel grinned.

"You hurt the ones you love," he reminded.

"You also hurt the ones you hate!" she countered and sat between her siblings. Daniel pouted slightly.

"I'll get her one of these days..." he promised himself. Petalite was pleading with Malachite. Malachite was firm though.

"No Petalite! I have Zakuro now!" and with that he sat next to her. Petalite looked away and sat next to her brother. They looked at each other and nodded slightly.

Other than the fighting, arguing, crying and the yelling, it was a good visit. They didn't' want to stay for too long, knowing their mother would be worried.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Jet asked

"Yes, mother wants us back soon," Spinal replied. Petalite hugged Onyx before running inside the ship. She didn't want to see Malachite now. Spinal said his goodbyes and threw a glare at Daniel before joining his sister. They watched the ship take off and disappear. Cale was next to Otogi, she looked down and saw the snow. She glanced at Otogi and used her tail to gather snow. She picked it up with her tail and slipped it into her hand. She glanced back at Otogi before rubbing the snowball in his face. He was taken aback and growled. Cale fled with Otogi close behind.

"Get back here you little punk!" he yelled. He pounced on her and the landed in a large mound of snow. They both surfaced and coughed. They looked at each other and laughed. Caitlyn smiled and saw something flash on Cale's cheeks and blinked.

* * *

Me: END!

Jet: Hope you liked it dragonqueenc! (might not be what you wished for, but it better than nothing)

Me: anyway! R&R everyone! And I shall continue with my normal story soon!


End file.
